Los Fantasmas del Pasado
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Sasuke/Sakura:."Los fantasmas del pasado atacan entonces y ella tiene la certeza de que ninguno ganará la batalla" Regalo para Muse-at-dawn. Spoilers Manga 474.


**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña ni de la pairing, ni del manga, sólo de la trama.

**Claim:** Sasuke/Sakura —OTAPÉ.

**Advertencia:** Uhm, nada, si soy de lo más inocente (?) Nah, srsly :3 Spoilers del manga 474.

**Notas:** Para Muse-at-dawn, por su cumple ya pasado y además de que es SasuSaku!Fangirl como yo xD. No es el SasuSaku cítrico que te prometí hace tiempo, pero bueno. Que te guste, mujer ;D

-

-

* * *

**Los Fantasmas del Pasado**

* * *

Inhala profundamente, captando todo el aire que sus pulmones le permintan, porque sabe que ya dento de pocos minutos más, éstos no podrán funcionar correctamente. Sabe exactamente a lo que se enfrenta, a _quién_ se enfrenta (y cómo no hacerlo, si lo conoce desde pequeña), y no puede evitar que una sonrisa baile en la comisura de sus labios, producto de la ansiedad y la adrenalina que comienza a correr por sus venas.

_«Esto es por lo que he esperado tanto tiempo»_ se repite una y otra vez, mientra lo observa fijamente. _«Esto es por lo que te has prometido no llorar, por lo que has jurado que Naruto no cargue con aquella promesa, por lo que te has decidido, Sakura»_

Lo mira y no puede evitar pensar con gran alivio que al fin pudo encontrarlo, luego de tantos años intentándolo, luego de tanto tiempo de entrenamiento para llegar a la par de él, del gran Uchiha. Y la decisión que tomó resuena fuertemente en su cabeza.

— Sakura —el sonido de su voz fría, insensible, como ella recordaba.

Sonríe, porque se siente estúpida al pensar qué la enamoró de alguien como él, qué la había vuelto tan caprichosa, y no haber encontrado nada lógico, nada razonable. Sonríe porque finalmente lo entendía, en el umbral de la muerte.

— Sasuke —seco, sin ninguna partícula cariñosa, de conocimiento (porque ella ya no lo conocía, pero seguía amándolo de algún modo).

Quizá fue el dolor. Quizá fue el hecho de entender el dolor que él sufría lo que hizo que el simple capricho evolucionara a verdadero amor, de ese que no presiona, que acepta como es y que ama a pesar de todo. Quizá cuando lo perdió fue cuando lo comprendió y cuando todo aquello, la forma en la que lo veía, cambió.

Y por eso es que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que iría a hacer, sin importarle que su decisión lastimara a Naruto, porque también lo quería a él y no soportaba verlo destruírse por intentar cumplir su promesa. Ella sabía que le causaba dolor a todos, pero quitaba una gran carga que ella misma había impuesto. Y lo salvaba a él de su propio destino.

Su pecho se eleva cuando toma una gran bocanada de aire, y siente el cuero de sus guantes crujir bajo la presión de su chakra. Se leen mutuamente, siempre fueron un libro abierto para el otro, y no necesitan de palabras para entenderse. Sasuke desenvaina su katana, preparado.

Muchos recuerdos le cruzan la mente a Haruno en aquel momento. Muchas etapas de su vida compartidas con él, con el rubio hiperactivo, con Kakashi, y muchos otros el la tarea de entrenar para alcanzar su nivel y no ver más su espalda. Recuerda todo porque quiere apreciarlo por última vez, porque sabe que matar a un Uchiha, matarlo a _él_, le va a costar poco menos que la vida.

— Lo siento Sasuke, pero es la única forma de quitarte de la oscuridad, de evitar que termines de destruírte. Lo siento —susurra, sonriendo dolida, porque le encantaría añadir un «Te amo» realmente verdadero, pero sabe que no puede hacerlo.

Tomar toda la responsabilidad por los actos de él, cargar con eso en sus hombros, no fue lo más prudente, pero era su forma de demostrar que realmente había avanzado y que ya no era el eslabón débil en el grupo, aquel que debía ser protegido.

Lo ve sonreír arrogante y avanzar, y ella responde igual, sabiendo que es el final. Por un momento ve vacilación en los ojos de él, hasta un rescoldo de preocupación que rompió la máscara antes de volver a reponerse. Aquel _«Gracias»_ que oyó hace ya casi cuatro o cinco años retumba fuertemente en su cabeza, y no puede evitar derramar una lágrima silenciosa cuando sus cuerpos se encuentran y el fin comienza.

Los fantasmas del pasado atacan entonces y ella tiene la certeza de que ninguno ganará la batalla.

* * *

_&._


End file.
